30 Sentences Mary & Charles
by LadyPalma
Summary: 30 sentences about the relationship of Mary and Charles.


**Here it is my try to a challenge I found some time ago, with a pairing I like very much lately... For everyone who follows Mary and Charles also in "Whispers in the dark" I want t osay that next chapter will arrive soon^^ I hope you like this and if you want (please!) let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**30 Sentences**

**1. Archery**

Mary looked at him while he fired the arrow. He hit the bull's eye.

"I can do better" she exclaimed standing up.

And even if he couldn't see how it was possible, Charles didn't doubted it not even for a moment.

**2. Beautiful**

"Is she beautiful, isn't she?" the Princess asked trying to hold the jealousy seeing his man with eyes fastened on Lady Agnes, the new lady of her sister.

"Yes" Charles confirmed with a smile "I ask myself if we'll have one like her as well"

Mary looked at him confused for a while, then all was clear. Adoring eyes were only for little Elizabeth.

**3. Chess**

"So?" Mary asked waiting for his next move on the chessboard, that seemed to take more time than expected.

But Charles knew exactly what to do. And it wasn't about chess at all.

"Your Grace, Queen Mary gave birth to a healthy prince"

**4. Children**

Charles smiled delighted at the royal servant and gave a look to his daughter, who was just four year old.

"Have you heard Catherine? You have a little brother!"

**5. Enchantment**

"You are enchanting" he murmured staring at her.

"Enchanting like the others?" she asked holding back an unusual jealousy.

Unjustified Jealousy anyway, because she had been able to really enchant him.

**6. Fall**

"I'm afraid to fall" she admitted staring at the crown on the table, not daring to touch it.

"or to fly?" he asked her taking the jewel in his hands and putting it in its right place. On her head.

**7. Fall to pieces**

"Your mother has just died"

That sentence sounded like a stab, it was like air was missing and she was falling to pieces.

But he was there to sustain her.

**8. Green**

"I don't think the duke of Bavary is the perfect man for Lady Mary" Charles suggested to the King.

In front of them, in the meanwhile, Mary was happily dancing with Philip in her beautiful green dress.

Green like envy, and jealousy.

**9. Grow up**

"You are more beautiful than I remembered" Charles noticed not able to look away from her.

"I've simply grown up" she answered hinting a smile.

**10. Heart**

"You said you would be faithful to me" Mary whispered not daring to look at the woman in her husband's bed.

"With the heart, I've been faithful" he simply said, looking sorry.

The most awful thing is that he looked sincere too.

**11. Help**

"Can I do something for you?" he asked her taking one of her hands.

"You are already helping" she answered flowing into his arms.

Mary looked out the window and smiled happy to see the familiar horse, and the familiar man on it, coming back to Suffolk Castle, that she was now owner of.

**12. Intimacy**

"You can call me Mary"

"You can call me Charles, then"

And neither of them could say what that sudden intimacy was owed to.

**13. Intuition**

"You can leave us alone" Mary said, eyes fastened on Charles's ones.

But Lady Bryan waited some moments before taking away prince Edward with her, because she had intuited that something was happening between them. And she intuited it even before they did.

**15. Jealousy **

"You have no right to be jealous" Charles said crossing her arms.

Mary approached him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I guess I have it now"

**16. Letter**

_Ah Charles… By the way I love you_

She deleted the last sentence. Good way to finish a letter with a scribble.

**17. Lucky**

"So you are saying that now she is banished from Court to have secretly married the Duke of Suffolk?"

Lady Bryan nodded with an annoyed grimace on his face.

And Mary in that moment couldn't think that, despite everything, her aunt Margaret was really lucky.

**18. Mask**

"Who are you?" Charles asked curious to find out who those blue eyes that for all night enchanted him, beloged to.

Mary simply smiled and shook his head. It wasn't yet the time to put down the mask.

**19. Miss**

"_The truth is that I miss you, Princess"_

That's another thing he would have never said to her.

**20 . Mistress**

"That girl must be Brandon's new mistress" whispered Henry giggling to her new wife Jane, but not enough quiet to not reach Mary's ears.

Even if she pretended to have not heard.

**21. More**

"So, you like the duke, don't you?" Queen Jane asked following Mary's look.

"It's more than that…" whispered the Princess, getting lost in the man's eyes on the opposite side of the hall.

**22. Nonentity**

"You must be crazy! You are fighting against me for that… nonentity!" Anne Boleyn exclaimed furious and astonished.

"Clearly we give a different meaning to nonentity" Charles answered not looking away from Mary, who meant everything to him.

**23. Order**

"You have to wake up, it's late!" Mary said touching her husband's shoulder.

"Who cares? You are the Queen" he murmured opening tiredly his eyes and turning his head to her.

"I order you to kiss me then" she whispered with a wicked look, stopping at few centimetres from his lips.

Charles didn't need to be told twice.

**24. Protection**

"_Protect my daughter"_

That was the promise he made to Catherine of Aragon on her death bed. But it was not just for that, that he avoided any situation that could take him far from her.

**25. Queen**

"Long live the Queen!" Charles exclaimed staring at Mary who was staring at the body of her death father.

He had been the first one to call her that way.

**26. Sign**

"Why don't you understand? If you don't sign now, you will no longer have a head!" Charles exclaimed.

"If I sign, I will no longer have a soul!" replied Mary living a look to the Oak imposed by her father, absolutely senseless to her eyes.

He ignored that umpteenth sense of guilt, took the paper from her hands and signed I her place.

**27. Silence**

They stared at each other, without saying anything. And then they smiled.

Silence was often underestimated.

**28. Smile**

"More beer!" ordered Charles trying to delete the inerasable memory of the Princess's smile.

**29. Thunder**

Mary always feared thunders, but now in his arms, she would have wanted that the storm never stopped.

**30. Uncle**

"You should stop saying what I should or not do… You are not even my uncle anymore!" Mary yelled furious.

_Luckly_ said Charles to himself, while he saw her going away from him.


End file.
